


Sidewalk Racing

by Norasgalaxy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy if you squint - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, POV Evan Hansen, Soft Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, otherwise, really good friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norasgalaxy/pseuds/Norasgalaxy
Summary: “Could you not walk ten steps in front of me for a change?” Evan said through each winded breath he took.“No can do, I’ve had a 6 week streak,” The stranger yelled from across the street. “Anyways, see you tomorrow.” And with that the hooded figure turned left, undoubtedly going to wherever he worked.The first occurrence happened a few months ago. Evan was walking down his usual route to the cafe where he worked when a tall, brunette man speed walked past him. He didn’t think much of it until it kept happening. It became a daily ritual of some sort, get ready for work, get a coffee from Starbucks, and break out into a sprint to see who would make it to the other side of the street that day. The stranger won every single day.
Relationships: Alana Beck & Evan Hansen, Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen & Larry Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Sidewalk Racing

“Could you not walk ten steps in front of me for a change?” Evan said through each winded breath he took.

“No can do, I’ve had a 6 week streak,” The stranger yelled from across the street. “Anyways, see you tomorrow.” And with that the hooded figure turned left, undoubtedly going to wherever he worked. 

The first occurrence happened a few months ago. Evan was walking down his usual route to the cafe where he worked when a tall, brunette man speed walked past him. He didn’t think much of it until it kept happening. It became a daily ritual of some sort, get ready for work, get a coffee from Starbucks, and break out into a sprint to see who would make it to the other side of the street that day. The stranger won every single day. 

“We’ll see who wins tomorrow… We’ll see.” He spoke ominously in his direction, not even knowing if the other had even heard him.

The rest of the day was a blur. He had to win next time. It was a matter of pride at that point. He went home. He slept. He woke up. He decided to ditch the coffee that day and wait at the curb until he saw him. A head full of scraggly brown hair came into view and he took his chance to book it across the street. 

“Ha! I win!” His grin turned smug. He can’t wait to see the look on his face. But when he turned around, It was not him. A businessman around the age of 40 had a rather confused look plastered on his face. His hair was pulled back by one hand to shield it from the oncoming October wind. Embarrassment quickly set in until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Not quite.” The stranger said. He turned around to see the familiar toothy grin and messy hair. He sighed with relief, his embarrassment abated. Realization dawned on him a few moments later.

“Dang it! How did you beat me again?” 

“Just luck I guess.” He turned toward the still confused 40 year old and bowed. “Thank you good sir, you provided a good distraction for me to keep my title.” He provided in a bad British accent. The Businessman just walked past him, seemingly ignoring the 20 something year old.

“See you tomorrow?” He said, hopeful.

“See you tomorrow.” The guy turned around and was about to walk off until he surged his hand forwards and caught a fistful of a familiar grey jacket.

“Wait!” The guy stopped in his tracks. “What’s your name? I just realized we’ve been doing this for months and I still don’t know your name.”

He smiled once more. “Connor.”

Rain fell in buckets, then came in droves. Evan hasn’t seen Connor ever since that day. He hoped that nothing bad happened to him. Every day he would wait for just a few minutes longer at their usual spot and then he’d give up and run to the Cafe to avoid being late. The rain covered the windows completely. It looked like he was behind a massive waterfall. “Man it is raining cats and dogs!” He went behind the counter and dragged out an apron and slipped it over his head. His remark was left unheard, everyone he worked with wasn’t there. Larry wasn’t writing on the chalkboard. Alana wasn’t in the kitchen. Jared wasn’t scrolling through his Twitter feed. It was just Evan all alone. He considered going home, but he had received a text from his boss about having to train a new employee. He scrolled through his phone to keep himself occupied. The clock ticked insistently in the background. Its noise was bordering on the fine line between comforting and annoying. It was so distracting he didn’t even notice that the bell on the door had rung.

“Hi. I’m here for Evan.” Evan brought his head up to examine where the voice came from. Messy, long brown hair, dark grey hoodie, and heterochromatic blue and brown eyes stared back at him. 

“Connor?”

“You’re Evan?” They both burst into laughter at the coincidence of it all. The rain was long since forgotten.

“Oh man. This is so crazy! Where have you been? I never saw you at our spot after I almost won.”

“Pfft. You could never beat me,” Connor said nonchalantly. “I was fired and had to go job hunting for a bit.”

“Well, guess I’m training you today since I’m the only one here,” Evan said with a mischievous glint in his eye. “I will make you suffer.”

“Oh no, what are you gonna do? Run over another businessman?” He guessed. 

That day he made Connor clean almost everything in the store. Employee training, after all. He was just being a good manager. Totally not torturing his new friend. Connor had it coming. Evan was being a sore loser. Not that he’ll admit it if you asked him.


End file.
